Trepidation
by Skyblu7
Summary: One-shot over multiple chapters! Loki has decided to team up with SHIELDS nemesis, Hydra. Combining the power from the Tesseract with the technology Hydra has gathered wrecks havoc. Can the Avengers and their rookie, Rei, stop the God of Mischief?
1. Chapter 1

**TREPIDATION**

 **My, my, my. It seems that I am writing again, for those that do not know I have been through a horrible writers block and haven't updated my stories for around 6 months, we are lucky we are even getting this new story, I think.**

 **The idea for this story came from a dream, I'm not sure if I will leave it as a one-shot or not. The reaction to the story will sway my actions but know this, I am determined to finish my main story BLACKOUT and can afford too many distractions. I just needed to get this story idea out of my mind.**

 **And yes, right now it's a one-shot over a couple of chapters, it looks better like that.**

…...

 _These mortal steel contraptions were very useful,_ he thought, _probably why one of the most powerful of the avengers was technically a machine._

Cocking his head to one side to evaluate the flying machine in front of him Loki considered telling these people that their machine resembled very closely to those of SHIELDS. In fact the only thing that made the machine look different was that it did not have the SHIELD emblem upon its wings.

There were no mark showing whom owned the machine, and Loki wondered why, perhaps these were enemies of SHIELD. Again the idea of revealing himself before these mortals went through the immortals mind. But he shook the thought away, staying in the shadows and watching.

A certain mortal was ordering the rest around, he stood with some authority and seemed like the type that would kill in a heartbeat.

They were loading the machine up with various technology, he had never laid his eyes upon it before.

The leader seemed to be in a rush too, he was looking around, as if someone was coming for them.

And Loki did not have to wait long to know whom.

Two women strode into the room, their weapons firing upon the team, the leader ducked out of harms way, yelling at everyone to get a move on.

"Ward! Stand down!" One of the women yelled, she had long black hair and asianic features.

Loki was intrigued, in Asgard female warriors were rare, Lady Sif was the only one he could think of, and his mother. These two seemed like they knew how to handle themselves. The other woman was blonde and she whipped out two baton's to combat against the oncoming attackers, using them efficiently.

The leader, Ward, laughed, "Mei, you know your fighting a losing battle, SHIELD is dead."

"Hydra will be brought down soon!" Mei yelled back.

The immortals eyebrows rose, as he had thought, they were against each other, whomever this Hydra was was an efficient organisation. SHIELD had been brought down. Loki wondered what had happened to the Avengers and to each member. But before he could ponder on that thought gunfire shot out again.

Hydra had no cover and several of their men were shot down by the expert women.

Ward shook his head, "Just activate the damn machine."

A lackey touched the button on one of the mysterious machines. It fired up and a forcefield was projected outwards. The bullet ricochetted off of the wall, landing harmlessly.

The two women looked at each other, then retreated quickly.

"Ha, this technology is even better then I thought it was." Ward stated.

Giving a grin Loki had reached a decision, he walked out of the shadows, his hands up in a show of peace, "I think we could benefit each other." He stated.

Ward grinned widely, "Yes, we defriently could."


	2. Chapter 2

**TREPIDATION**

 **PART 2**

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION! There has been a breach in Sector 17, repeat, a breach in Sector 17. Hydra has breached Sector 17."

The Avengers stared open-mouthed at the announcement machine.

"Sector 17, that's the food hall right?" Iron Man stated, he was still in his suit, they had just arrived back from a mission in Russia. He received a nod from the others, "Good I was getting hungry, lets go and clear out the trash then have some pancakes!"

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose, "I don't know if I should come along, I don't want to destroy the building."

"I'll do a lullaby if you need it." The red haired assassin stated, she sat cross legged on the table, playing with card against Hawkeye, "It'll go faster if we all go. You good with that rookie?"

Said rookie blinked, her eyes wide, "I ugh, sure." Rei wasn't sure if she should go, she could barely contain her powers.

"Do not worry Lady Night, this should only be a small fight, and you did well on our last mission, those White Walls helped me greatly." Thor stated, he slapped the small girl on her back.

Rei coughed, he hit very hard, "Ok then. So we are all going? Right?"

"Yes, lets go get some pancakes." Tony cheered. They all grabbed their gear and headed towards Sector 17, Tony leading.

As they walked through the double doors they were met with many other SHIELD agents who looked very confused. Agent Mei walked up to them.

"There has been no sign of Hydr-" She was cut off by a huge crashing sound. The walls around the cafeteria shimmered with energy, the ground and ceiling shimmered as well.

"Huh. What's with that?" Tony pondered, he ran a scan and gave a small swear, "Seems like it's like Tesseract energy, unbreachable, we are stuck in here."

"Very good observation." The voice of Loki reached their ears through a speaker.

The Avenger's froze, Thor's hands shaking.

"Brother?! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Nothing overly much dear brother, I have just 'teamed' up with SHIELDS enemy, Hydra. You are enclosed in a wonderful forcefield of out making. None of you will escape unless you complete a challenge for me."

"A challenge Loki? Isn't that a bit childish. Do you want us to serenade you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Loki laughed, the sound was tinged with madness and Thor was disheartened by the sound, "Oh no, you'll be doing something much harder then that."

The room tingle with energy and all of a sudden Thor was trapped inside of a forcefield enclosure, it widened, pushing away all who came near it until it was the size of a normal bedroom.

"You will fight for your freedom, like the Gladiators that I have heard much about."

Inside of the square a huge snake materialised, it was venom green and its piercing red eyes rested upon Thor.

He swung Mjolnir, preparing for the battle, "A Jorgander, truly Loki?"


	3. Chapter 3

**TREPIDATION**

 **PART 3**

The Avenger's watched with sad eyes as an agent was placed slowly into the corner, where all of the ones that couldn't win their fights were placed. The casualties were starting to stack as Loki came up with more dangerous games, the last one was a lava floor where you had to reach the goal before the timer went out, Natasha had almost failed it, she had a searing burn on her left foot which was being tended to by Doctor Banner. Rei hovered nearby, worried about her friend.

"The next challenge I like to call is a 'Word Search'." Loki stated, he seemed happy, unlike everyone stuck in the forcefield, "You have to reach down on your knees and touch the words on the ground. It will only work with your hands."

Thor bristled, but calmed down as Rei neared him, "I have an idea." She stated, "We'll do a wheelbarrow."

"A wheelbarrow?" Thor asked, not familiar with the term.

"You grab my feet and I walk around on my hands." She explained.

Thor nodded his understanding just as Loki put out his rules, "As some of you are injured, or dead," He stated it like it was listing dirty washing, "Not everyone will have to go on their hands and knees. Have fun."

They all watched as words suddenly appeared on the floors, people clambering onto their hands and knees to touch them. Rei did a handstand and nodded in approval as Thor grabbed her feet. They walked around, Rei touching as many words as she could.

As the challenge ended everyone stood back up. Several agent's had seen Rei's idea and had copied it. The result?

The intercom buzzed, "You dare mock me?" Loki growled, "I hold your lives in my fingers you quims, and yet you dare to do that? You girl, your the one that instigated this, and shall be punished accordingly."

Rei winced and Thor shook his head, "Brother, stop this childish act at once!"

But instead Rei was placed inside of a forcefield, she breathed hard, trying not to panic, she watched as a huge rhino appeared inside of the cage.

"Be punished, quim." Loki stated, his attention fully on the battle.

Rei swore under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**TREPIDATION**

 **PART 4**

The rhino huffed, it eyes searing into Rei, it's horn had an attachment on it, a huge metal addition, a very sharp one. Rei gulped, walking backwards she gave a cry of pain as the forcefield seared her flesh.

The floor shuddered as the Rhino began it's charge and Rei watched with wide eyes as the distance between them was shortened quickly.

 _Think, think. Your an Avenger, come on!_ She closed her eyes, as if awaiting her fate for mocking Loki. Then at the last second she opened them, the Rhino was mere moments from her.

When in a flash of white light she was no longer huddled close to the barrier. Panting Rei watched as the Rhino slammed right into the deadly barrier, it's whole body disintegrated and as quickly the barrier was brought down.

Thor gave a cheer of victory as Rei slumped, she was shocked by the events that had almost taken her life.

"Lady Night! You did magnificently!" Thor stated loudly, thumping her on the back, making her cough yet again.

"I urgh..." Rei muttered, "Need to sit down." She slumped to the ground, her breath coming out in short bursts, "That... was too close."

"You did good Rookie, and the wheelbarrow idea was awesome." The burned red haired grinned at her.

"Huh. I don't know." Rei laughed softly, "I have an idea of how to get out."

"Come on then Sunshine, tell us." Tony stated.

"During the next challenge."

"You were very lucky, quim, to have survived that." Loki's voice resounded in their ears and Rei groaned, she didn't want to continue this stupid ordeal, "Let's see if the next 'gladiator' is so lucky."

The forcefield was brought back up and the blonde Agent Bobby was placed into it, she swung her baton's, prepared to fight.

Rei had the Avengers huddle around her as she explained her idea. Tony nodded, he defriently could do that.

They all set off on their various plans.

Rei and Thor stayed together in their places and waited with short breaths as the plan unfurled.


	5. Chapter 5

**TREPIDATION**

 **FINALE**

Loki's attention was solely upon the 'gladiator' Bobby as she fought against huge vulture like creatures, gashes lining her arms from when she swung her batons at the beasts.

Rei gestured to Thor to stand back as she concentrated on her powers, sparking a gravitational change took concentration, the air vent above them rattled as gravity pushed at it through the gap Tony had made in the forcefield, this could only happen because of the square forcefield cage currently active. The technology they had employed was obviously second rate, that's what Tony had stated.

Rei successfully opened the hatch, the metal bending into itself under the pressure. Thor's arm went around her as he swung Mjolnir to fly up to the hatch.

They clambered through the air vent, Thor hitting his big head multiple times and constantly mumbling, "By Odin." Rei stopped suddenly and gestured down a hatch, they peered through the grate and found Loki watching a screen, his hands playing idly with the speaker.

Rei narrowed her eyes, putting her hand up to an impatient Thor, "I think that one is an illusion." She murmured softly. They scanned the room and found the real Loki surrounded by a couple of Hydra agents and watching a big screen, they were all commenting on the battle, not a care to their surroundings.

"How...?" Thor was hushed as Rei sent him a death glare, she worked the grate off as quietly as she could, wincing at every sound it made, then she slid down onto the ground, helping a surprisingly stealthy Thor down onto the ground. They snuck up to the villains, Mjolnir ready in the thunder god's hands.

Rei snuck up behind Loki, a small double bladed sword in her hand. They nodded to each other and attacked.

Two Hydra agents instantly fell to the ground as Thor hit them. Loki turned around quickly, catching Rei's blade on his sceptre. Gritting her teeth she pushed harder, her left hand going around to her sheath and bringing out her second sword, she swung it at his legs. Lithely the God of Mischief and Games dodged her attacks, his eyes alighting with recognition, "Your that defiant quim!"

Rei just narrowed her eyes and swung at him again, she waved a hand and a gravitational pull tugged Loki towards her.

His eyes wide by the strong pull he narrowly avoided being gutted by her razor sharp blades, instead one blade sliced into his arm.

Red blood flowed down from the wound and he growled, "What magic do you use quim?"

"It's not magic." Rei stated, she clenched her fist, "It's an ability." The air around them became heavy and breath's from the fighters came quicker as the oxygen slowly left the atmosphere around them. A small speck of pure black, the size of a thumbnail, appeared behind Loki. Paper fluttered in the air, huge blueprints, were sucked into that small hole. Then the furniture started to rattle.

Rei slammed her blades into the carpet, holding herself into place as the pull started to pick up. Thor placed his hammer down, and the agent next to him, Ward, held tight onto a column. Loki gave a surprised shout, his eyes wide as he attempted to strike the sceptre into the ground, but his injured arm gave way.

As several bodies of Hydra agents were sucked into the void Loki gave a cry of indignation, "You stupid qu-"

But his voice was lost to the void as he went flying into it.

Rei gave a sharp cough as she closed the black hole, her lungs aching for oxygen.

Thor looked horrified at where his brother had disappeared into, running over to it, he sent a glare at Rei.

She held up a hand for peace, her breaths coming slower, "The black hole is basically a portal Thor. He shall be fine. But far, far away from Earth."

Thor closed his eyes in relief, even after all the atrocities his brother had committed he still loved him.

"Now lets get everyone outta here. And you!" Rei turned, she pointed her blade's at Ward, but he had disappeared, "Damn."

Thor walked to an intercom, tapping it, "Loki has been defeated! Lady Night has vanquished the Hydra Agents. We will be deactivating the forcefields shortly."

Tony's voice resounded through the hacked network, "Then pancakes?"

…

Somewhere far off in the universe Loki wandered, his cut arm had stopped bleeding, his sceptre lost in his last fight against that stupid quim.

He narrowed his eyes, ingraining her smug face into his memory, her intelligent dark purple eyes, her abilities and her soft voice.

Yes, when he next went to Misgard, he would punish her.

So Loki wandered, searching for a way.

 **A.N**

 **So, that's the end. I know, it was short. But so was the dream. So tough. I might edit it later on. Please post anything you want, corrections to grammar etc.**

 **SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
